1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display having a touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As interest in information display and the desire to use potable information media increase, research and commercialization have been increasingly concentrating upon lightweight and thin flat panel displays (FPDs) as substitutes for cathode ray tubes (CRTs). Particularly, a liquid crystal display (LCD) among these FPDs is a device which displays an image, using optical anisotropy of liquid crystals. The LCD has excellent resolution, color display, image quality, etc., and, thus, is actively applied in notebook computers, desktop monitors, etc.
Meanwhile, as users' requirements increase due to convenience of input on a touch screen, it is desired that the LCD provides a touch screen function of allowing a user's instruction to be input by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen with a user's hand or object.
A touch sensor is a device which detects proximity (e.g., approach) or contact of a user's hand or object, so as to help a user's command to be input in a display or the like.
To this end, the touch sensor is provided in an image display screen to convert a contact position of a user's hand or object into an electrical signal. Accordingly, an instruction content selected at the contact position is received as an input signal.
Because the touch sensor can be substituted for a separate input device connected to an image display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, its areas of application have been gradually extended.
Touch sensors are divided into resistive overlay touch sensors, photosensitive touch sensors, capacitive touch sensors, and the like. Among these touch sensors, the capacitive touch sensor converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing electrode and an adjacent sensing electrode or ground electrode when a user's hand or object comes in contact with the touch screen panel.